Witness Protection
by DarklyDevoted696
Summary: Mrs. Serena Nichols is the happiest woman alive. Until she watched her husband brutally murder three people before her eyes. Now she's on the run to escape him, hoping to find safety with a friend's brother. His Name? Darien Shields.
1. Chapter 1 Runaway

Witness Protection

Chapter 1

Runaway

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The mirror in a lavishly decorated bathroom, reflected a young woman with long blonde hair and big blue crystalline eyes. Her hair was wet and curly from her recent shower and a pink fluffy towel covered her nude body. With a smile at her reflection she walked out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair, and sat at her vanity.

"Serena have you seen my gray shirt?" She heard her husband call from downstairs.

Serena Nichols let her lips curl into a smile. "I put it in your closet." A few minutes later, her husband appeared in the doorway, wearing nothing but his satin blue boxers. His unnatural white hair was framing the side of his face as his eyes roved over his wife's naked form appreciatively. "You're not even ready?"

"Neither are you darling. Even though, I don't complain." In seconds she was in his arms and her towel was pooled around her feet.

"Honey stop. We're going to be late." Serena protested, pulling against his chest, rather weakly.

He laughed and swooped down, biting her neck softly. "Oh come on, we have a half hour to spare." He smiled wickedly at her and kissed her on the lips, causing her to melt into his arms. His hands tangled up into her hair and he pushed her on the bed. "I love you Sere."

Her face lightened up like the sun was beaming directly down upon her face. "I love you too Di." She whispered before he claimed her lips and showed her the extent of his love.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A raven haired beauty in a red dress pulled Serena into a hug and kissed her cheek with a smile. "We missed you meatball head. You've stayed away for a whole week!"

"I'm sorry Rei, it's just Diamond's working this really big case, and I gave all the maids a vacation, so I have to clean the house." Serena made a face at the thought of her cleaning anything.

"Serena!" Called three other women, as they made their way over to her. After pleasantries and greetings, they each grabbed a glass of champagne from the waiter walking around with a tray balanced on his palm, and moved to the sidelines of the party.

"So how is everything?" Asked Lita, as she sipped her champagne.

"Everything's great. You guys, it's only been a week." Serena laughed.

"True. Amy's up for a massive surgery, and the patient ordered her services. He's paying a pretty hefty amount for her too." Mina informed with a smile, while Amy blushed and tried to hide her face behind her glass.

Serena beamed. "That's great Ams."

"And I've got a pretty big order for a Wedding coming through. Apparently the Johnsons…you remember the Johnson's' right? Well anyway, they recommended me to their friend, and told her that my food is to die for. I'm going to be so busy!" Lita squealed with excitement.

An hour had gone by of them catching up on the week they missed with each other. Mina telling about her recent sell on a 3.5 million dollar house to some Hollywood actress. And Rei told them of her designs for a new house she's designing for a newlywed couple. Serena told them of her food review for the new restaurant that had its grand opening.

"The shrimp was delicious, but the service needed help. It really is a great place, so I'm giving them a 4 star review. With a better help, I'd be glad to go back and see if I could give them the whole 5. Hopefully they'll take what I say into consideration." Serena said as she downed her 4th glass of Champagne.

"Speaking of revamping, I think Andrew is getting ready to propose." Mina smiled happily.

"That's awesome!" Lita said with a huge smile.

"I know! I can't wait."

"What makes you so sure? I mean seriously, this is the third time you've told us that you think 'he's going to make a move.' What if he doesn't?" Rei asked mater-of-factly, causing Mina to get angry. Suddenly a shouting match ensued and Serena watched them with a smile on her face.

"Serenity lets dance." Diamond said, coming up behind her.

"Don't do that!" Serena exclaimed with a jump as she turned around, a look of fright crossed her face. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Diamond laughed and took her hand. "Sorry. I'm only borrowing her for a few minutes ladies." He said to the girls, who half nodded, and continued with the argument they were still having.

The dance floor was crowded with dancing couples, who were twirling and laughing. The Governor's Ball was always fun. There were paparazzi trying to get pictures of anyone pretty and rich enough to grab their readers' attention. Serena and the girls had already posed for 10 pictures and Serena was sure they were going to snap a picture of her and Diamond dancing together.

He was, after all, a very successful Lawyer, who owned his own firm. And she was a highly accredited food critic. They were a stunning couple indeed.

"Diamond! Serena!" Their dance was cut short when Emerald and her brother Rubeus walked over to them.

"How's the prefume line doing?" Serena asked Emerald kindly. Personally she always felt uneasy around the woman who dyed her hair a weird shade of pale blue and blonde. The woman had been a model, until she set her sights on having a fragrance named after her.

"It's doing very well for the first few months out. I've sent a complimentary bottle to you the other day, you should get it soon." Emerald said with a noticeably fake smile. She hated the blonde with every fiber in her being. She had been deathly attracted to Diamond, until she found out he was engaged to a blonde twit, who did nothing but stuff her face all day. Emerald had to stop her lip from curling up in distaste at the mere sight of her being held loving in Diamonds arms. As if she was the only woman out there. Emerald scoffed. It wouldn't be long until she had Diamond. She would make sure of that.

Serena turned her head and saw Rubeus and Diamond talking in hushed voices. Quickly Diamond looked up and caught her staring. He said something really quick to Rubeus and walked back over to his wife.

"Rubeus and I need to discuss some legal matters. He got caught up in something and he needs a lawyer's point of view."

Serena smiled in understanding and accepted the kiss to her lips. "I'll be with the girls." She said as she walked off towards her friends, who were glaring at one another in complete silence.

"Oh come on you guys. You can't stay mad long." Serena joked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next night found Serena in her bedroom, curled up near the window, reading a magazine. Her all black cat was asleep, using Serena's feet as a pillow. Serena was supposed to be with her friends, but they cut the outing short when Amy got paged from the hospital and had to run off. Suddenly she heard a car roll into the driveway and she looked out to see Diamond's car pull to a stop.

With a smile she dropped her magazine and went down the stairs, glad to surprise him by being home. Lately they haven't spent much time together, since his cases had gotten too much for just his workers to handle. As she reached the second landing, a huge crash caused her to fall back in fright. She heard sounds of the front door being slammed open and she peeked through the banister to see a man being pushed into the plush white sofa. Her brows knitted in confusion and she started to get up to see what was going on when three men walked in, one of them being Diamond. A pistol was held in his hand as he pointed it at the man on the sofa.

"You want to fucking betray me? After all the kindness I showed you and your whore of a sister?" Diamond yelled into the man's face.

The red-haired man put his hands up a surrender position and shook his head. "No Diamond, it aint like that man. I just panicked. The cops are coming down on me with the vice squad. They're gonna put me away if they find anything! For a long time man, like 20 years, I can't do hard time like that."

"So you offer me and my associates up for collateral? You worthless piece of shit! Why shouldn't I kill your ass right now Rubeus? Huh?! Why!?"

Serena gasped as she gripped the banister, not being able to comprehend what she was seeing. Her Husband was a crook. A crook and phony. And as the conversation went on it seemed like he was a murderer too. Her eyes were wide, and she hadn't noticed but she was crying. Small tears were forming its way down her cheeks as she watched her husband and the other men talk about things she couldn't possibly imagine him capable of.

"Let me go!" A female screamed and a cloth was shoved into her mouth as she forced into her seat and another gun was pointed at her.

Serena's eyes widened when she realized it was Emerald. She didn't exactly like the girl, but no one deserved this.

"If you shut up and don't scream, I'll take the cloth out." Diamond said as he turned sideways to look at her, gun still pointing at Rubeus.

Emerald nodded and the guy to the right, which she found out, was named Marty, and he worked for the police. "Diamond don't hurt me! I can make you feel better. I can do things your wife would never be able to."

Serena pushed the outrage she felt to the back of her heart. She had to think of something…a way to get out of here without attracting attention.

"Your wife! Holy shit, when is she getting back?" The other man, a politician named Seiya exclaimed.

"She's with her friends. She said she'll be home at midnight. We have two hours. Tell me Emerald…who did your brother tell about me. Did he squeal? Tell me the truth and you live. Cause if I found out you're lying, I'll have you strung up and bled dry."

Emerald had huge tears spilling from her eyes and she let out a sob. "Please don't kill me. Diamond, please!"

He struck her across the face with his gun, and grabbed her by the hair, while Seiya made sure Rubeus didn't try and flee. "Listen bitch! Tell me now!" He screamed in her hair, and he yanked her head back over the back of the chair.

"Ok!" She screamed as her face turned beet red. "He didn't tell anyone! He told me that he had thoughts of going to the police. But he was waiting until they closed in on him. That's the truth I swear!" She cried and Diamond let her go, while Rubeus glared at his sister.

"She's lying. I told someone, but I'll only tell you if you promise not to kill me." Rubeus said in a calm voice. As if he was certain he could talk his way out of his fate.

"You've tried to fuck up my life. I am certain your sister here, is telling the truth. Your puppy life won't be spared." Diamond raised the gun to Rubeus' head.

Serena gasped and covered her mouth, hoping she wasn't heard.

"Diamond pl-" The gun fired and Rubeus slumped over dead. Without a pause, Diamond swung the gun at emerald chest and fired 2 shots.

Serena screamed in fright, not realizing that she just exposed herself.

"What was that?" Marty exclaimed.

Diamond looked over to the steps and saw Serena's face pressed against the banister.

Serena yelped as she saw the other two men make their way towards her and she scrambled up the steps. She felt someone grab her ankle and she screamed in fright as she kicked the man in the face and hurried up the rest of the stairs. She ran into the nearest room and slammed the door close. She locked it and looked around, and screamed in frustration at her stupidity. Who in their right mind locks themselves in the bathroom?

A crash at the door made her spin around and she saw a whole as one of the men stuck their hand through the hole and opened the door. She grabbed her curling iron and smacked him in the face with it as he charged at her. Seiya grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the bathroom before she could hit him with the iron. He took it from her and flung it down the hall. Without a moments notice he pointed the gun at her, and her heart stopped beating, it seemed.

"Put that down." Diamond ordered as he came up the stairs, wiping blood from his face.

"But she saw. Who knows what she heard, she has to be executed. The little bitch could give us away."

Diamond raised his gun and Serena breath quickened. Was he really going to shoot her like she meant nothing to him? She closed her eyes with fright and she heard the gun cock, and then it fired. She waited for the pain, but instead she heard Seiya yell. She opened her eyes and saw him holding his hand, 3 of his fingers had been blown off. "Don't ever threaten my wife." And with another shot Seiya fell to the marble floor, dead.

Serena screamed as the blood from his half blown away head, sprayed her. She felt Diamond grab hold of her and pull her to his body tightly.

"What the hell were you doing here?"

"You're a criminal! Let me go!" Serena screamed as she twisted her body to get away from him. But his grip was tight and he looked down at her with empty eyes. "You weren't supposed to ever find out."

"Are you going to kill me now? Perhaps pistol whip me like you did Emerald?" Serena asked hysterically, feeling as if she was moments from death. But Diamond just shook his head.

"I could never hurt you. But there are matters we need to discuss."

Serena's mind was whirling. He wasn't going to kill her. She had to play her cards right or she would surely be stuck in the estate. He'd never let her go if he feared she would tell. Suddenly a plan formed in her mind, and she had to swallow back the bile that rose in her throat.

"Diamond…I'm just tired. And I need to wash this blood off of me. I…I won't tell anyone if that's what you're afraid of. When I took my vows I promised to honor and love you through better or worse. I'm your wife, and you won't have to worry."

Diamond smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "Go and shower while I go downstairs and clean up." He kissed her hand and kicked Marty, who was still on the floor, holding his face and groaning. "Get up and clean up the mess downstairs. You're going to dump their bodies in the ocean. If you fuck up, you'll be the next body on the 9:00 news."

Diamond and Marty left for downstairs and Serena went into the bathroom in their bedroom and turned the shower on. Once under the sprays, she cried her heart out. Her life as she knew it was over. Nothing was the same, and it would only get worse. She was going to betray the man she thought she'd love forever. The father of her future children. She didn't know how long she stayed in the shower, but when she finally came out and got dressed, she didn't see Diamond or Marty. Seiya's body was missing and the marble floors were cleaned of its pooled blood. It was as if the whole thing didn't happen.

She went downstairs, and saw the couch and chair that had been the last place Rubeus or Emerald ever sat was missing and the walls and floors had been cleaned. Serena almost felt she dreamed the whole thing, if she hadn't been in the shower cleaning off blood a few minutes prior.

"What are you doing down here?" Diamond asked, coming in the front door and punching in the security lock code.

"I was looking for you." Serena answered as she realized she felt nervous. How should she act knowing he struck a woman and killed three people?

"It's been a long night, and it's late. Let's go to bed." He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her up the stairs and to the bedroom. They lay on the bed, Diamond wrapping her tightly and keeping her close to his body. "I love you Serenity. Don't ever forget that." Diamond said as he kissed her lips.

As she kissed him back, she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She closed them and sank back into memories of their life together. How she loved him so much it hurt. And it did hurt. It hurt so much that she was leaving him. That had to. He has done horrible things, unforgivable atrocities to society, and to her. The hole in her heart was forming. Maybe just once she could revel in what they had. The feelings were still there, it just got tangled up in what she thought of. Her heart desperately wanted to latch on to him and never let go. But her mind was pulling away, yelling at her to be reasonable.

_Just once more. _Her heart begged. And she conceded and let him climb on top of her. Throughout the beginning she had tears in her eyes, a lump in her throat and a hole forming in her heart. She shut her mind off and just felt, falling into the throes of ecstasy, and wishing she could stay forever in his arms.

An hour later he was asleep and she slowly disentangled herself from him. She held her breath as she picked up his arm and placed a pillow where she had been. She quickly grabbed her clothes and shoved them on. She crept over to the closet and pulled out her suitcase. She threw clothes into it without caring about wrinkles. She grabbed shoes and toiletries.

Serena chanced a glance backwards every so often, always afraid of turning around and finding him standing behind her with a gun to her head. But he lay sleeping; holding a pillow he thought was her. When her suitcase was full she quietly grabbed her keys and shoved them into her jeans pocket. She went to her wallet and pulled out money, grabbing some she had stashed in different parts of her vanity. When she was finally finished, she looked back at the bed. Their bed, and watched him sleep.

Before she could get silly notions in her head she turned and quickly, but quietly went down the stairs. She had her Kitty carrying case in her hand and she saw Luna eating food from her bowl in the kitchen. She quickly ushered the cat in and left the room.

Serena punched in the security code and left running towards her car. She opened the driver's side and threw her suitcase in. Then she hopped in and started the engine. She closed the door and looked up at their bedroom window. No light shone, signaling that he was awake and coming after her, so she slowly backed out of the driveway, her ears prickling at the gravel that crunched from under her tire. She looked up one last time, and when she still saw a darkened bedroom, she hit the gas and left. Thinking of her options, She couldn't go to the police…Marty worked their, and if Diamond could control him, he probably had the whole station under his thumb. But as she thought back to the conversation she heard that night, Marty might actually be the only one he had under his payroll at the station. Which would make sense since he didn't kill him like he killed Seiya.

Serena felt her nervousness get the better of her. Every few seconds her eyes looked up at the rearview mirror, hoping she didn't see Diamond's Lexus following her. She finally made up her mind on where to go and after 10 minutes she pulled into a driveway and she hurriedly ran to the door and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later Andrew opened the door and looked at her as if she was a mad woman. His eyes were still half closed from just waking up, and his blonde hair was muddled from sleep.

"Serena? What are you doing here at 3 in the morning?"

"Diamond killed some people…I need to speak to Mina…."

Andrew's eyes widened as she walked into the house. Serena rushed upstairs to where she knew the bedroom was and cut the light on.

Mina was lying in bed, and she turned over to her side and groaned. "Drew cut the damned light off."

"Mina wake up!" Serena said in a panic as she rushed to window to make sure no one had followed her.

"Sere?" Mina asked confused as she sat up and looked over at her cousin.

"I watched Diamond kill Emerald and her brother. He killed that politician Seiya and…I ran…he might wake up any minute and find out…just…please…I need help." Serena burst out into tears as she collapsed to the floor. Mina jumped out of bed and hugged her Cousin tightly, looking up just as a stunned Andrew walked into the room.

"Are you…sure you serious?" Mina asked.

Serena nodded her head and clutched onto Mina's night gown. "I need to get away. I fear he might kill me, I know too much!"

"I have an Uncle. He's lieutenant at the police station."

"No!" Serena screamed. "He had a cop doing his bidding. Someone named Marty…it's too risky."

Andrew shook his head. "My Uncle isn't a crook. I'll have him over here in a half hour. If Diamond is willing to kill anyone who knows anything, you'd better call the girls and get them over here too. They aren't safe either."

Serena's eyes widened at the thought and her sobs became louder as Andrew picked up the phone and Mina grabbed her cell phone.

"Don't worry Sere, we'll figure this out." Mina reassured rubbing her back.

Serena looked over at the window and hoped that Diamond was still asleep. If she wasn't out of Florida by the time he woke up, he was sure to have her back at the estate, and the girls would be gunned down like dogs. The thought made her tears stream more. It couldn't possibly get worse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ok well if there are spelling errors in here that I missed when I spell checked it 5 times, I am sorry. But I just had this great idea for this story and I needed to put it out there...anyway, review and flames are welcome. And uh...I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 On The Run

Witness Protection

Chapter 2

On The Run

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The birds chirped beautifully through the slightly opened window in the bedroom. Diamond sighed as he opened his eyes and looked over to where his lovely wife should have been asleep, instead he saw a pillow and rumpled sheets. It took him a few seconds to remember why her disappearance was not a good thing.

All of the events from last night came rushing into his head and he quickly got out of bed and grabbed his cell phone from the floor. "Serena?! Darling are you here?" Panic rose inside of him at every silent second. He looked out of the window and saw that her car was gone. "Goddamnit!" He swore loudly as he grabbed his pants and put them on.

He sat on his bed and found the person he was looking for easily. He placed it to his ear and listened as the phone rung once, twice…

"What's up?" Came Marty's voice through the earpiece.

"She's gone."

"Shit! I knew you should have just smoked her ass."

"Shut the fuck up! She's my fucking wife…I need her back."

"What? No, what you need to do is get all of your shit together and get the fuck out of the country. The bitch squealed already, she had to."

Diamond controlled his rage at hearing his angelic wife, being talked about in such a way. Through gritted teeth he responded. "Without her on the witness stand or giving a fucking testimony at my trial, I don't have to go anywhere. I just need her back with me, and she'll never speak another word about this. You are very trusted in the police department, now if she ran to them, you'll be able to find out. Don't fuck up Marty."

Marty heard the slight edge to the warning and he nodded his head, even though he knew Diamond wouldn't be able to see it. "Sure."

Diamond hung up and thought about his options. Without proof, he couldn't be held or charged with anything. First they needed to find the bodies, and they would have to come over here to inspect the house to see if there had been any crime. But they needed a warrant to access his house, and being that he was a prominent lawyer, they would have to treat this case delicately. One fuck up and they fuck up the whole investigation.

Diamond smiled at the thought. As of right now, they couldn't touch him. He got dressed in a more calm state, and he grabbed his car keys from the dresser and strolled out of the bedroom, opening his cell phone and calling his head maid.

"Yolanda…yes it's Mr. Nicholas, I need you and the others to get back at the estate sometime today…yes I know my wife gave you a vacation, but she's been having trouble around the house, cleaning has made her very exhausted and she went to a friends house to rest. It would mean a lot to her if when she got back, the house was in tip top shape." By now he was in front of his Lexus, and he opened the door and sat down in the passengers seat. The maid seemed to be willing to do anything to make Serena happy. The help really did adore her. Diamond held back a laugh when Yolanda quickly agreed to be over there by mid afternoon. When he hung up, he put his seat belt on and started the car.

If he knew his wife, she'd go to her Cousin's house. And with that thought he peeled out of the driveway and headed toward Mina's.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena had woken up from her 15 minute nap, feeling as if her life as she knew it was over. In reality, it was. She sighed as she lifted her head from the arm of Mina's couch and instantly was able to see her friends in the kitchen talking to Andrew's Uncle.

She had put their lives in danger. They would have to move with her wherever she went, and leave behind everything they've ever known. The thought distressed her even more than she already was.

Rei looked out of the kitchen and spotted Serena looking dazed and upset. "Sere…come here." She called.

Serena got up and made her way into the kitchen, where all eyes were on her. "So…have you guys decided on something?"

Andrew's Uncle, who's name was Roger, nodded his head and sighed. "Until we find the bodies, we have no case against your husband. Now, I've alerted my Captain and told him everything that was told to me. Because of the situation, he has allowed me to make the arrangements for you and your friends to get out of here and go somewhere more safe. Now…we've all been talking…about where we should relocate you…"

"And I've decided it would be smart to stay with my brother." Rei cut in.

Serena's eyes got wide and she spluttered stupidly for a few seconds. "Your brother? Since when did you have a brother?"

Rei looked a little sheepish and gave a shrug. "Well I don't mention him often…" After a few stern looks from her friends she laughed. "Okay I don't mention him at all. Well…we hardly get along, and we don't talk much often. He's a college professor and he writes novels on the side. He's almost as financially stable as I am, and we're so busy with our lives, that...ehh…you know." Rei said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So…have you told him we're coming?" Serena questioned.

"That's not smart." Roger informed. "I stopped her before she could do so…if your husband has connections with someone in the department, he'd be able to access phone bills, and see who you've been talking to, or calling. It wouldn't take him long to find you if we slipped up like that. When you get to the airport, you'll call your brother there, and you'll leave a brief message. Don't stay on the phone too long."

"When are we leaving?" Ami asked.

"Right away. I want us on the way to the airport in an hour, and we'll catch the first plane out of here."

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

Lita looked around the house and wrote on a napkin: **London.**

Serena's eyes widened in shock and she looked around at her friends, wondering how they felt about leaving the only home they'd ever known, and go all the way to London.

"It's romantic if you ask me." Mina said, sensing her cousin's insecurities. She leaned against Andrew and gave the other blond a thumbs up.

Serena let out a relived sigh and got up from the table. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Diamond was parked across the street. Noting that Serena's car was parked in the driveway, and so were a few others that he knew to be the girls. He thought of going up to the house, and demanding his wife to be turned over to him, but he thought better of it. There was no need to show his face and invoke more suspicion. At this point, it could be disputed, but if he strolled up there and ordered for her to be returned to him, he'd look guilty, and he couldn't afford that right now.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed Marty. "What have you found out?"

"I haven't found anything that would suggest she came to the station."

Diamond sighed. "Good….hopefully you haven't blundered and missed something. She's at her cousin's house right now, and her friends seem to be inside with her…"

He trailed off when he saw a flash of blonde hair. It was his wife, and she was being led out of the house, and into a big van with tinted windows. He saw her friends and…

"A fucking cop! She's on the move. Get over here and bring Patrick, James, and Richard with you. Call me when you're in your car."

Diamond hung up and prayed that no one spotted his car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena put Luna's carrying case in the back, and as she closed the trunk, her eyes trailed to the car, parked innocently enough across the street. Her heartbeat stopped and she slowly walked towards Ami, who was programming the GPS.

"Ams. He's here." Serena whispered.

Ami stiffened and turned wide eyes to her friend. "What do we do?" Amy whispered.

"I have no clue. We need to alert the others. I knew we should have left last night!" Serena felt like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll go in the house and tell the others. Stay in the car and lock the door. If he sees you go back in he'll get suspicious. He's probably going to tail us, so he won't even get out of the car. Stay calm." Ami advised. She casually slid out of the car and gave a smile to Serena before she made her way back into the house.

Serena's cell phone ringing, caused her to jump and bang her head against the top of the car. She grabbed her phone and looked down at the display screen. A picture of Diamond popped up on her screen, and she wondering if she should answer it. Her hands shook as she flipped it open and put it to her ear.

"You know…even though you left, I still love you baby. Why don't you tell me where you are so I can come pick you up, and we can talk about this."

Serena's eyes looked up to the rearview mirror, and saw that his car was still there. "Why are you doing this? You're a horrible person…a murderer! How can I trust you? How can you expect me to?" The tears fell, and she saw the girls in the doorway of the house, and she knew that they couldn't see her. She slowly rolled down the window and motioned to the phone.

"You're my wife, no matter what you're stuck with me!"

He sounded mad, and he actually raised his voice. They never even had an argument in so long that it frightened her. "What are you going to do? Kill me too? Shut me up by putting a bullet in my head?"

"No…Never. I'd never hurt you."

Roger pulled out his cell phone and called the captain. "He's here. I need a decoy set up for our departure. I don't know how long he'll remain at a safe distance. Get it over here quick."

The sound of screeching tires caused everybody to look up. Serena recognized Marty in the driver's seat of the car with 3 other men there too. Serena hung up the phone and leaped out of the car. She ran into the house and the girls slammed the door closed.

"What are we going to do?" Mina asked in a panic.

Roger drew his gun and looked out of the window. "Go upstairs." He ordered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Diamond hit his steering wheel in anger as the 4 men showed up. He sighed and got out of his car. "Look…just…shoot up the house. She'll come running out if she thinks that you'll hurt her friends. And for god's sake put on your fucking masks. Are you trying to get recognized?" Diamond got in his car and put on his black shades. "If you fuck this up, I'll fucking murder you." He threatened. He left his parking space and headed off to his office, for a solid alibi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Serena and the girls ran from the front door and started for the stairs when 5 shots rang out. They hit the floor, covering their heads and screaming in fright.

Go upstairs!" Roger yelled.

More shots rang out and the three bay windows shattered and a bullet struck a vase on the mantle near Serena's head. She jumped back and grabbed Ami, pulling her upstairs where the others had just fled. They made it to the guest bedroom on the other side of the house and Serena went to the window and tried to see if the men shooting, had come back there. When she realized they hadn't, she turned to her friends.

"We can grab this tree and get down. By then they might have come in and we could have access to the jeep."

"Good idea." Rei commended as she looked down and nodded her head. "It's doable. But lets wait a few more minutes so we know we'll be in the clear."

They heard three more shots ring out and Serena looked out the window once more to make sure it was clear. "No time like the present. Go!" She pushed Ami towards the window and without hesitation, Ami grabbed hold of a hefty branch and launched herself out. In a few seconds, she landed to the ground on one foot, her knee's contact with the ground was softened by the plush grass beneath her. She looked up and signaled she was okay and crept to the edge of the house to make sure she wouldn't be spotted.

The sound of the front door busting open, coupled by Ami's hand signal that the coast was clear, prompted the rest of the girls to launch out 2 by 2. After Andrew was safely out, Serena grabbed hold of the branch, and looked down at the distance between her and the ground. She didn't want to think of slipping and falling to her death if she happened to be unlucky to land wrong. She didn't want to think of breaking her ankle…she had to save her life, and the lives of her friends who were in danger by association, and now, by accomplices to her escape.

"Go!" Roger whispered as he cast weary eyes at the closed door to the room. She nodded, and quickly cast herself out the window. Her heart pounding loudly and almost painfully as she shimmied down the tree quickly and landed to the ground on her back, knocking the wind right out of her. She saw Roger quickly getting out the window, and she was helped to her feet by Rei. The girls quickly ran towards the car and got in with the swiftness of a cat. Roger was coming around, and suddenly turned and ducked behind the edge of the house. He stuck his head out and shot off one shot as he ran to the driver's side and pushed Ami over so she was jammed a little tightly between him and Serena.

"Don't let them get away!" They heard someone scream out as Roger stepped hard on the gas and tore out of the driveway and away from the house. Serena looked back to see the men run off to their cars and frantically pile in. Roger made a swift turn and sped down the road. He used one hand to open his cellphone and hit a speed dial button.

"Captain." He said when someone picked up the phone, clearly out of breath from the excitement that had transpired over the past few minutes. "We're in the car and heading towards the airport. We'll turn onto I 16. Have the decoy there in 2 minutes. We have about 4 cars tailing us. No…no one is hurt…. Okay." He hung up the phone and made a sharp left turn followed quickly by a right.

Serena was trying to catch her breath and she buckled her seatbelt, knowing that nothing good would come over the next few minutes. 2 shots rang out and Mina screamed from the backseat. Lita pushed the girl down and cast eyes backwards.

"Two cars are behind us. We have to shake them." She said. Serena admired her nerves of steel. She didn't look shaken, just pissed as hell, Rei was in the same boat as she turned around in her seat and buckled Mina's seatbelt.

"Everyone make sure you're strapped in." Roger called as he turned another sharp right, knocked everyone harshly to the side. Serena's seatbelt nearly choked her and she looked over at her friend who was holding onto the dashboard for dear life.

"Move Ami next to you Rei, and strap her in with you. She doesn't have a seatbelt up here." Serena ordered.

Ami pushed herself backwards, until she was sitting beside her raven haired friend. Rei unclipped her seatbelt and pulled Ami closer to her so she can strap them both in. Once that was done, Rei put her arm around Ami, so they could be a tad bit more comfortable.

Another shot rang out and shattered the back window. The bullet lodged itself into the dashboard and Serena screamed with the rest of them. That could have been Ami. If that shot had been fired just 5 seconds prior…Serena shuddered to think as she caught Ami's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"All of you, get down as far as you can!" Roger ordered as he turned once more and landed on the interstate. As they rushed by, Serena saw a Jeep that looked almost identical to the one they were in, rev up and pull alongside them.

The passenger side rolled down and a man about 30 with sandy brown hair called over to Roger. "We'll pull behind you and try to shake them off your tail. Go up ahead and try to avoid as many accidents as possible." He called.

Roger did nothing but step harder on the gas and the car lurched forward. Serena seemed to be holding her breath as their jeep almost slammed against a Mercedes, whose Diver gave them the finger and pressed his horn. The car weaved in and out and as they were going on their frantic speed another car pulled along side them and Serena recognized Marty in the driver seat. "Duck" She screamed as she unclipped her seat belt as fast as she could and hit the floor and in a sitting fetal position. No sooner as she had ducked did three shots blast through her window. The glass shattered and Roger yelled out as the car jerked to the left and slammed against the guardrail separating their lane from the lane going the other way. Roger got control of the car quickly and jerked the car to the right, striking Marty's car. Roger pulled out his pistol and shot, hitting the frame of the car. Serena could hear Marty and the others in the car yell out something, and then Roger fired once more, hitting the front right tire. Serena looked up and saw the car lose control and smash against another car.

Roger weaved more frantically through traffic and Serena sat back in her seat and looked behind her to make sure her friends were okay. They looked pale and shaken, and Serena silently apologized to them with her eyes. She looked back at Roger and saw that his shoulder was bleeding. "Oh my god are you okay?" Serena reached out and touched his shoulder, and he winced slightly.

"I've suffered more than a silly shot to the arm." He grunted.

"Are you -" Andrew started, concern written all over his face.

Roger silenced him with a look at Serena sighed and looked out the front windshield. The airport loomed ahead.

"Lita are they still behind us?" Serena asked.

Lita turned and searched the road and cars behind them. When she turned back around she shook her head Serena let out a sigh of relief.

"Now look…there is no time to make that phone call to your brother. Call him when you get to London, and Andrew you call me directly after. I'll have a friend send you some untraceable cellphones within the week so we can keep in contact. Stay out of sight, don't get too friendly, don't frequent the same place too often. You should be okay, cause I doubt highly that Your Husband knows about Rei's brother, so you should be safe there until we can get them locked up. Go directly to the terminal, no stops no nothing. I'm going to drop you off, there are some undercovers watching you get safely aboard. You won't see them, but they will see you. I'm going to drive back and hopefully divert any attention until you are safely in the air. Don't use any credit cards either, straight cash from now on ladies, okay? In fact, everyone turn over your credit cards."

Serena opened her wallet and pulled out all of her plastic cards and handed them to him, just like the others were doing. "When you call me Andrew, have the amounts you all want to withdraw. I'll take it out for you and have a friend send it by mail." He pulled up to the airport, and the girls hurriedly scrambled out and grabbed their bags out of the back.

They rushed inside, and heard him squeal away, back the way they had come. The minutes went by slowly as they got to their terminal and boarded the plan. The whole time, Serena kept looking backwards, wondering if her Husband's lackies had somehow got here before they made it out. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she did know that she most likely would never feel safe, again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A?N: Sorry for the long wait,. But here's the second chapter. Hope you like it, and I will try not to let more time elapse between this and the next chapter. Give me two week, and I'll have the Third up here. Thanks for being so patient with me.


End file.
